Cracks
by AmieTheGleek
Summary: "He wasn't broken, Finn. Just cracked...He just needed to prove to himself that he could be as strong as we all know he is. He fixed the cracks himself" Finn learns that maybe overprotective wasn't what Kurt needed.


**So i have a list of things about a mile long that i should be doing instead of writing this (i.e. working on my chapter story, and studying for my finals), but this plot bunny just attacked me, and i couldn't stop it. So, i caved. Besides, Finn's been such a jerk lately in my other story that i had to redeem him really quick so that he could move on from that. Plus, i always love to write brotherly love. it's just so fun. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Warnings: mentions of violence and attempted rape**

**Parings: Furt brotherly love, Klaine, Kurt/OC, mentioned Finchel, and i'll let that last one be a surprise. :)**

* * *

Tonight was Kurt's first date with Blaine. Actually it was Kurt's first date _ever_. Everything had to be perfect, because Blaine was perfect. Kurt sighed as he made his fifth outfit change of the night. He wanted to look sexy, but in a "I'm not going to put out on the first date…or any time soon, so get used to working for it" kind of way. He smiled at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his choice, and began to work on his hair. He heard the doorbell ring, and he cursed Blaine's need to be ten minutes early everywhere he went.

"Don't answer that, Finn! I'll be up in a minute," Kurt yelled up the stairs as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the stair case.

"What? Sorry, man, I can't hear you. The doorbell blocked you out. I'll just go see who that is. By the way, I think your door is stuck. Don't worry though; I'll get you out as soon as I'm done talking to your boyfriend." Kurt's eyes widened. He ran up the stairs and let out a frustrated groan when his door didn't budge at all.

"Finn Hudson! Open this door right now!" Kurt banged on the door and groaned before sitting down on the landing. He had planned his date for tonight, because he knew his dad would be out of the house with Carole. He never guessed that his new brother would take on the role of crazy over-bearing protector in his father's absence. This was just _great_.

Upstairs, Finn opened the door, and gave the boy in front of him and intimidating once over. Blaine gave the footballer his trademark grin and held his hand out confidently.

"Hello, I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend. I'm just here to pick him up for our date tonight. You must be Finn." Finn gave the boy a calculating stare before gripping his hand as tight as he could. He was surprised when Blaine didn't back down and returned the pressure to the grip.

"Yeah, I know who you are and why you're here. Why don't you come with me into the living room? We can talk until Kurt's ready." Blaine nodded and followed the tall teen, taking a seat on the couch. Finn took a seat across from him in Burt's chair and stared the boy down. He hoped he was being intimidating.

"Aren't you going to tell Kurt I'm here?" Blaine wasn't sure what kind of test Finn was trying to put him through, but he was determined to pass it with flying colors, despite the fact that Finn's gaze was starting to make him slightly nervous.

"He knows you're here. He'll be up in a minute. Now tell me, Blade, what are your intentions with my little brother?" Finn had seen these kinds of confrontations on TV before; he knew what to do.

"Well, first off, it's _Blaine_. And don't worry; I don't have any evil ulterior motives with Kurt. I just care about him a lot, and I want to get closer to him. He's amazing." There was a goofy smile on the older boy's face that didn't quite sit right with Finn. Not only was the kid in fact _older_, but he wanted to get _closer_ to Kurt. That was not ok.

"I hope you don't think you'll be getting too close to him. Because if you lay one hand on him, especially if it's a hand he doesn't want on him, you will regret it. Burt has a shotgun, and as far as most people are concerned I don't know how to use it. If you happen to end up on the dead end of the gun, I can just say it was an accident. People would believe me. I'm not exactly known for my smarts." Blaine tried his best not to show how freaked out he was as he nodded his head sharply.

"Oh come on, cut the bullshit, Finn. You and I both know you wouldn't know what to do with a shotgun if a full scale how-to model slapped you in the face. Now can you quit terrorizing my boyfriend? I would kind of like to keep him for a while." Both boys looked at the smaller teen standing in the hallway: one in gratitude, the other in confusion.

"How'd you get out?" Finn asked incredulously, causing Blaine to look at the two in confusion. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know, while tying fishing line around the door knob and proceeding to wrap it around a series of immobile heavy objects is quite a brilliant plan for you to come up with on your own, it only works when the person you're trying to lock in his room doesn't have a screwdriver handy."

"Dude, what does a screwdriver have to do with anything?" Finn's face clouded in thought as he tried to figure out where his plan failed.

"I took the door knob off, genius. And don't call me dude." Finn's eyes widened.

"I didn't think of that." Kurt rolled his eyes again, before walking over to Blaine.

"I'm sorry about him. But don't worry; his bark is worse than his bite. You have nothing to worry about." Blaine smiled up at him, before standing up and kissing him on the cheek.

"You look amazing," the older boy whispered into Kurt's ear, causing him to blush. Finn let out a frustrated groan.

"Kurt, you're ruining my intimidating older brother interrogation! I was doing a really good job." Blaine stifled a laugh. He couldn't believe that not five minutes ago he wanted to piss his pants because of this guy. Kurt scoffed.

"I'm a big boy, Finn Hudson. I can take care of myself. Come on, Blaine. We're going to miss our reservations." Blaine grabbed the younger boy's hand and they headed for the door. Finn rushed in front of them, blocking their way.

"I know you can take care of yourself, ok? I know that. I just—I don't want you to get hurt." Finn looked down, embarrassed. Kurt's expression softened and he wrapped his arms around his stepbrother.

"Thank you, Finn. It means a lot to me that you care." The hug was brief, but it brought a smile to Blaine's face. Kurt had told him all about his rocky past with Finn, and it was nice to see the complete 180 that both of them had made. Kurt grabbed his hand again and led them to the door, but Blaine turned back at the last second.

"Just for the record, man, I would never even think of hurting him. I promise. He's too important to me." And with that they left. Finn smiled to himself. Yeah, he could totally do this older brother thing.

* * *

Finn let out a sigh as he heard the yelling coming from Kurt's basement. He couldn't make out the words, but he imagined they were the same ones he'd been listening to for two weeks.

"Dude, it sounds like World War III down there. Trouble in their gay paradise?" Puck asked jokingly as he joined Finn in the kitchen. They were taking a break from _Call of Duty_ in order to get snacks.

"They've been fighting non-stop since Blaine told Kurt he was going to UCLA in the fall. I'm the first person to admit how over-dramatic Kurt can be, but he's actually not even the one that starts it. I think Blaine wants Kurt to break up with him, but Kurt doesn't want to let go. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he's so damn stubborn." Both boys sent each other an odd look when the yelling suddenly stopped.

"You don't think Blaine would like hurt him or something, do you? Because I listened to my parents fight for years before my old man left, and that whole "sudden silence" thing was never a good sign." Finn was rushing down the stairs before all the words finished leaving Puck's mouth. Puck was following right behind him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I never wanted to hurt you. I know you probably don't want to hear it right now, but I do love you. We're just going different places." Kurt was sitting dejectedly on the edge of his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and tears falling down his blotchy cheeks. Blaine was kneeing in front of the boy with a hand on either side of the younger boy's face. His own tears were flowing as he kissed Kurt's forehead before straightening himself out and turning around. His eyes widened in shock when he ran straight into Finn's chest.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm just going to go," Blaine whispered as he diverted his gaze away from Finn. He headed for the stairs, and Puck followed, knowing he wasn't meant to see whatever was going to happen next. Finn took a seat on Kurt's bed next to him.

"You know, it's not too late for me to get Burt to teach me how to use that shotgun." Kurt let out a small laugh through his tears, but shook his head. Finn draped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, causing Kurt to lean into the jock's embrace.

"Don't kill him, and don't let Dad kill him. He's been on edge around Blaine for weeks; that's why I wait till he's gone before I invite Blaine over. Not that I have to worry about that anymore." Finn's arm tightened around his stepbrother.

"He's been treating you like shit for weeks. You don't need him. There's someone better out there." Kurt laughed again.

"He's been treating me like shit, because he wanted me to break up with him. He's graduating in two weeks, and he doesn't want to spend the summer before he goes off to college tied down to a pathetic high school kid who still won't sleep with him even though we've been dating for six months." A dark look spread over Finn's face.

"He didn't try to force you into anything, did he?" Kurt's eyes widened when he realized his words might have made the situation sound completely different than what it was.

"No! He would never do that. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I guess I'm just…bitter. Blaine's a good guy." Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"Well he didn't seem like such a good guy when he'd come in here starting fights and yelling at you as if you didn't deserve to be in his presence. If he wanted to break up with you so bad, why didn't he just do it instead of hurting you like this?" Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled away from his stepbrother.

"Hey, I gave as good as I got. It takes to people to have a fight. And the minute he told me he was going to UCLA, I knew what was going to happen just like he did. We fought because it was easier than letting go. It hurt less. I love him, and I know he loves me. But we both knew that wasn't going to be able to last from over two thousand miles away. He's not a bad guy, Finn. We're both just too stubborn to let go. And let's be honest, once he gets to LA and meets all those new gorgeous people, he's going to forget all about that guy he fell in love with in high school." Finn pulled the smaller boy into a hug and ruffled his hair.

"Like anyone could ever forget you." Kurt pushed the jock away and straightened his hair, a dignified look taking over his features.

"Well, I do make quite an impact." Finn ruffled his hair again, which, in turn, earned him a death glare.

"Come on, Puck's probably eaten the whole kitchen by now."

* * *

"Rise and shine, little bro!" Finn switched the lights on, causing Kurt to let out a groan and bury his head under his pillow.

"My alarm hasn't even gone off yet, so why the hell are you up?" the younger boy mumbled into his mattress.

"Because this is an exciting day! It's the first day of our senior year, and you're finally coming back to McKinley. We're even throwing you a "Welcome Back" party in Glee today!" Kurt groaned again, and threw his pillow at Finn.

"Well, unless it's a "Welcome Back to Bed" party, I don't want to go." The grin fell off Finn's face.

"What's wrong? I thought you were excited about coming back." Kurt sat up and leaned against his headboard, bringing his knees to his chest and shrugged.

"I am. It's just—I'm scared. What if nothing's changed? I can't go back to how it was before. It almost destroyed me last time. I can't honestly say it won't this time." Kurt looked down, ashamed with himself. It was almost a year later, and he still couldn't think about Dave Karofsky without getting chills. He had never revealed what had really caused the death threat to anyone but Blaine. But he was gone now, and he didn't have anyone he felt he could talk to that could understand if the bullying turned sexual again.

"It's not going to be like last time. I promise you. I never told you this, because you used to turn into a basket case whenever anyone even mentioned Karofsky's name. But after Puck's probation was lifted, he whaled into that jackass so hard he hasn't so much as sneered at anyone since." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he do that? Puck hated me back then." Finn laughed.

"Dude, Puck never hated you. Even when he used to throw you in dumpsters. He just liked to get you all wound up. He thought it was funny or something; I don't really know. But when he actually got to know you, he was totally cool with you. Anyways, my point was that Karofsky is totally going to leave you alone from now on, and if he doesn't then Puck, Mike, Sam, and I will take care of him. You have nothing to worry about. I got your back, bro." Kurt gave his stepbrother a genuine smile before standing up and pushing the larger boy over.

"Rise and shine, big bro! It's an exciting day!" Kurt had to admit, his Finn impression was beginning to get pretty dead on.

"And don't call me dude!"

* * *

"What is your problem, Finn Hudson?" Mr. Schue jumped slightly in shock at Kurt's sudden outburst. He put down the marker he was using to write down ideas for the set-list for sectionals, and turned to look at his glee club. Everyone was looking back in forth between Kurt who was fuming and Finn who was sulking in his seat like a toddler who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Is there a problem, Kurt?" The brunette rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Finn? He's only been going out of his way glare at me since I woke up this morning. Obviously someone thought they were being a little stealthier than they actually were. It's driving me freaking insane." Finn sunk down in his seat. He thought he was doing a great job of secretly being annoyed with Kurt from afar today until Kurt had to mess it all up and _notice_.

"Finn?" The boy in question crossed his arms and sent Kurt another annoyed glare.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Oh my God, are you six?" Santana asked as she began filing her nails in an attempt to seem nonchalant when she was really dying to know what got the two so pissed off.

"If anyone has the right to go sulk in the corner like a child right now, it's me, so I don't know what your problem is, Finn." Finn stood up and faced his stepbrother.

"My problem is that you don't appreciate that I'm just trying to look out for you!"

"Guys, maybe this is a conversation the two of you should have at home," Mr. Schue stated calmly. The rest of his students shot him incredulous looks. They wanted to hear this. Kurt and Finn, however, acted like they didn't hear them at all.

"Is that what they call it now? I wasn't aware that barging into my room, grabbing my boyfriend and dragging him out of the house while you told him that you'd bury him alive if he ever touched me again was you looking out for me. We weren't even doing anything, for God's sake!" Everyone shared looks of surprise, and even Will had to admit that he was a little too interested in hearing the rest of the story.

"He's not a good guy, Kurt. I don't want you to get hurt again." Kurt chose to ignore the concern lacing the angry words leaving his brother's mouth. He was sick and tired of Finn thinking he knew what was best for him.

"You don't even know him! Last night when you were kicking him out of the house was the most you've ever talked to Jake. Just quit trying to dictate my life! I can make my own decisions all by myself. I don't need your assistance. I appreciate your concern. I really do, but back off." Kurt grabbed his bag and headed for the door, trying to calm himself down.

"Fine! By don't come crying to me when he hurts you. I'm not going to be there to pick up the pieces this time, Kurt. The only thing you'll get from me is a big, fat 'I told you so.'" Kurt stopped and turned around sending his stepbrother an icy glare.

"I'll keep that in mind. Tell our parents I'm going over to Jake's after school. I'll be home late." Finn kicked his chair when the smaller brunette walked out of the room, before grabbing his backpack and storming out the room in the opposite direction of Kurt. It was all very Rachel Berry worthy.

"So, uh, any suggestions for the set-list?" Will asked his students awkwardly.

* * *

One month, two weeks, and three days.

That's how long everyone around them had been forced into dealing with Kurt and Finn's silent feud. There were no more loud outbursts in glee club or in the middle of the hallway or at the dinner table at home. They simply didn't talk to each other. Their parents had actually given up trying to make them. They figured that they would make up when the time was right. But frankly, their friends, teachers, classmates, and parents were about ready to put them in a room together and have them fight it out until they were either friends again, or they just killed each other.

On this particular day, Finn was sulking in his seat in Glee. Kurt hadn't come home last night, and Finn knew exactly where he was. _With Jake_. He was always with Jake. Finn hated that guy. He's the reason his brother hated him now. He's the reason Finn's life sucks.

"Alright guys, let's get started. Has anyone seen Kurt?" Will asked as he walked into the classroom.

"He didn't come to school today. I think he's sick." Mercedes spoke up. Finn laughed humorlessly.

"He took the opportunity of our parents being out of town to stay with Jake last night. I highly doubt he's sick. Unless that's what they're calling it these days."

"That's not cool, Finn. Don't you be lying on my boy when he's not here to defend himself."

"I'm not lying. He did spend the night at Jake's last night. He could have at least let me know that he wasn't coming home." Finn mumbled the last part to himself. The truth was he had stayed up all night waiting for Kurt to get home, and he was about seven hours past cranky.

"Actually, he spent the night in the hospital last night." Kurt's clear voice came from the doorway as he made his way into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue. It won't happen again." Everyone just stared at him in shock as the boy continued to walk to his seat as if he didn't have a black eye, hand-shaped bruises covering one arm, and a cast that went up to the middle of his forearm on the other. Finn shot up from his chair and gently grabbed his stepbrother's arm before guiding him into Mr. Schue's office, shutting the door behind them.

"God, Kurt. What the hell happened to you?" Kurt simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You were right; I was wrong. I guess I'll take my big, fat 'I told you so' now." Kurt's voice was nonchalant, and Finn was genuinely confused. Weren't abuse victims supposed to be…_upset_?

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt sat down on the edge of Mr. Schue's desk.

"This was the first and last time. He's never hit me before. He's been overbearing and demanding and possessive and degrading and a complete and total jackass, but he's never hit me until last night." Finn's eyes darkened. He really hated Jake.

"Why'd he do it?" Kurt shrugged and averted Finn's gaze.

"He didn't take too kindly to being broken up with. He said no one makes a fool out of him and lives to tell the tale. How cheesy is that? At least it wasn't 'if I can't have you, nobody can.' I probably would have puked at his total lack of originality." Kurt should be angry. He should be screaming and crying and throwing things. He should be doing _anything_ besides sitting there looking uninterested.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Kurt nodded before he reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Finn's eyes widened and he forced himself to hold back tears. "Jesus Christ." Finn whispered. Kurt's torso was splattered black and blue, some of the bruises reaching around to his back. There was a white bandage covering the smaller boy's lower abdomen, and to be honest, Finn was scared to death to know what was under it.

"Can I?" Finn asked, gesturing to the bandage. Kurt nodded, and Finn gently peeled the tape holding the bandage away from his stepbrother's skin. Beneath it was a single word carved into Kurt's previously flawless skin. It was red and angry, but already scabbing over. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but it would definitely scar. The four letters stared back at him tauntingly. _MINE_.

"He didn't want me to forget who I belonged to." Kurt said flatly as he returned the bandage to its original position.

"Why the hell did they let you out of the hospital? You should be in bed, resting." Kurt shrugged _again_ as he put his shirt back on. The shrugging was really starting to irk Finn.

"All my injuries are superficial. The worst of them are a few bruised ribs and a broken wrist. They didn't really need to keep me. They just gave me some drugs, which are working wonderfully might I add, and sent me on my way. I figured that if they deemed me good to go, I might as well go to school. I wouldn't want to miss anything important." Anger flowed through Finn's veins; he just wanted to see Kurt show some goddamn emotion.

"Did he, um, did he do anything else?" Kurt laughed. He actually fucking _laughed_. It was bitter and sarcastic, but it was a laugh.

"In other words, did he rape me? Why are you always so quick to assume I'm some helpless little boy who can't protect his virtue or whatever? No, it's safe to say that my virginity is still in tact. He tried, but I put up one hell of a fight if I do say so myself. And this is what I got for my troubles." Kurt threw out his arms, as if showcasing his injuries.

"Did you call Mom and Burt?" Kurt shook his head.

"I didn't want to ruin their vacation. I already took their honeymoon money last year; they deserve to get away for a while. I'll tell them when they get back. So I told the receptionist that my parents were in Aruba, and they didn't have any cell service. They don't really even have to call your parents if you don't need surgery. Or maybe she was too tired to care. It _was_ one o'clock in the morning. She did try to get me to involve the cops, but it's not like they could make me. Besides, they definitely would have called our parents."

"Why didn't you call me? You shouldn't have been there alone." Kurt shrugged again, and Finn almost screamed.

"Honestly? I didn't think you'd answer if I called. You were still mad at me. I would have rather of been alone by choice than to have been alone because you were ignoring me. Besides, you told me not to come crying to you, so I didn't." Kurt made eye contact with Finn for the first time. And there it was; the emotion Finn had been looking for had been there all along, hiding in form of suppressed tears that Kurt refused to let fall. Because Finn told him not to.

"Yeah well, I was an idiot. Never be afraid to call me. I'll always be there." Kurt nodded as the first tear slid down his face.

"I can take care of myself. I _did_ take care of myself. I knocked him out, I got away, I drove myself to the hospital, and _I'm fine_. I took care of myself. I don't need you to protect me." Kurt's voice was thick with tears as the dams broke behind his eyes.

"I know you don't. You did great, man. Your work got you this far, but how about you let me take care of the rest. Deal?" Kurt nodded as he wrapped his arms around Finn's torso and cried into his stepbrother's chest. Finn wrapped his arms around him and gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt could come cry on his shoulder everyday for the rest of their lives as long as he never had to hear that cold, emotionless tone in his little brother's voice ever again.

* * *

"Mom, Burt, I'm home!" Finn yelled as he walked into the house, throwing his bags down in the foyer. He just got back from Tennessee where he was playing ball for the Volunteers. He had finished his last exam of his junior year and hopped on the first plane back to Lima. They had decided that the boys would spend the summer at home with the family, because this time next year, they'd be looking for jobs and starting their lives out in the real world.

"We're in the kitchen, honey!" Finn smiled before walking into the Kitchen and greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek and Burt with a hug.

"When's Kurt going to be home?" Finn asked as he grabbed a hunk of cookie dough off the tray his mom was about to put in the oven.

"His plane from New York should have landed about fifteen minutes ago. He said that Rachel was supposed to come with him, but she had something last minute come up, and she'll be coming in to see you tomorrow." Finn smiled at the thought of having both his brother and girlfriend in the same town as him again. This long distance crap was killing him. "Oh, and he's bringing his boyfriend home. Try to be nice to this one." Finn crossed his arms and sent Burt a quick glare.

"In case you missed it, I've never been wrong about one of those assholes. I won't keep my mouth shut if I don't like him. I'm not going to let him get sucked in by another Jake." Burt tensed as he thought about that word that still remained forever engraved on his son's skin.

"Oh, honey, I know you care about your brother and you only want what's best for him, but this guy is good for him. They've been dating for a little over two years, and they moved in together six months ago. He's a very sweet man, and I've loved him since the day I met him. Kurt's happy, honey. And I don't mean the act he used to put on after what happened with Jake; I mean really, genuinely happy." His mother's smile almost made him forget the words he'd just heard.

"_Two years_? You guys kept this from me for two years? Did no one think to tell me? Hell, even Rachel knew, didn't she? I mean, they're practically best friends now." Finn couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"He asked us not to tell you. He loves you, Finn, but he needed to figure this one out for himself," Burt said as he clapped Finn on the shoulder. "You'll like this guy; I know you will."

"I doubt it." Finn mumbled under his breath.

"Come on, Finn. At least give him a chance before you put him in the 'Another Stupid Decision in the Life of Kurt Hummel' pile. You've got to give me some credit, bro." Despite his frustration of being left out of the loop for so long, a grin broke out across Finn's face as he turned to see his brother. He pulled the smaller man into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you, little brother." Finn released his hold on the younger man and looked him over. His mom was right, he did look happy. Maybe this new guy wasn't so bad after all.

"I missed you, too, Finn Hudson." Kurt smiled before moving on to greet their parents.

"Where's your guy, sweetie?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as if to say that Carole should know the answer to that.

"He's getting the bags out of the car, of course. Why else do you think I keep him around?" Carole laughed before checking on the cookies.

"You look good, kiddo. I've missed you." Kurt threw his arms around his dad.

"I love you, Dad." Kurt pulled himself out of his dad's arms and straightened the wrinkles out of his button down from Marc Jacobs' newest line, before turning his attention to Finn.

"Now, you will act like a civilized human being, or I will never speak to you again. Are we clear?" Finn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Hey, baby, I just put all the bags down next to Finn's for now. Is that cool?" A loud, familiar voice yelled from the foyer.

"That's fine, Noah. Now come in here I want you to meet someone." _Noah?_

"He's not going to threaten to kill me, is he?" Finn's eyes widened comically when Noah Puckerman walked into his kitchen and wrapped his arm around his little brother's waist before kissing his temple softly. Sure the mohawk was gone and he was wearing glasses, but that was definitely Noah Puckerman standing in front of him.

"You're dating Puck?" A soft smile tugged at the corners of Kurt's lips as he nodded. "What? How?"

"Well, I've always kind of had a thing for the Princess, so after I ran into him on campus the first time freshmen year, I made a habit out of it. Kurt, Rachel, and I started hanging out once a week. It was good to have friendly faces in a new big city. And after a while Rachel stopped coming every other week, leaving us alone. She always had some excuse, but we both know she was just trying to play matchmaker."

"And then one day we were just walking around, and he asked me out in the middle of Times Square. It was very romantic. How could I say no? We've been together ever since, and we moved in together last November. Oh! How rude of me! I forgot to introduce everybody. Noah, this is my big brother, Finn. Finn, this is Noah, my boyfriend." Finn rolled his eyes at the smirk that had taken over his brother's face. A very Noah Puckerman like smirk, might he add.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Puck said as he held a hand out to Finn. Finn took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake, before he pulled Puck toward him and into a "man" hug, complete with a pat on the back.

"Kurt, why don't we give Noah and Finn some time to catch up, and you can tell your father and me what you've been up to." Kurt gave Finn a wary look before nodding.

"Remember, Finn: civilized human being," Kurt said before giving Puck a chaste kiss on the lips followed by a soft, "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Kurt smiled and followed his parents into the living room. An awkward silence fell over the two former best friends.

"You're gay?" It wasn't the first thing Puck expected to come out of Finn's mouth, but it sure beat "I'm going to kill you."

"That seems to be the situation." A small laugh accompanied his words. "So I guess this is the part where you tell me you have a shotgun you don't know how to use, you're not afraid to bury me alive, you will cut off my dick if I ever make him cry, spending a few years in the state prison doesn't bother you as long as he's safe, you've watched enough _CSI_ and _Law and Order_ to know how to cover up a murder, and the last guy who broke his heart still hasn't been found. Those are your usual threats, right?" Finn laughed. He had to admit, some of his scare tactics were a bit ridiculous.

"No, this is the part where I thank you." Puck raised an eyebrow in confusion. He definitely did not expect that.

"For what?"

"He's happy. When I talk to Rachel, I always ask her how Kurt's doing, just incase he's lying to me when I talk to him. She always says that he's never been better, and it's ridiculous how much he smiles. I always just assumed she was lying too, but I can see it now. I've never seen him smile like that, and you did that. So, thank you. You fixed him."

"He wasn't broken, Finn. Just cracked. He just needed to prove that he could make it on his own in order for those cracks to disappear. You spent so much time taking care of him, but you never let him take care of you. That's what held him back. I, on the other hand, needed him just as much as he needed me. He just needed to prove to himself that he could be as strong as we all know he is. He fixed the cracks himself. I was just there to tell him he looked pretty while he did it." Finn nodded as he took in what Puck was saying. He never knew the other man could be so deep.

"Well, then thank you for being what he needs." Puck smiled before clapping Finn on the shoulder.

"I need him too. I always will." Puck turned to make his way to the living room. He was half way there before realization hit Finn like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God, you've had sex with my brother! You totally devirginized him! I'm going to kill you!"

"You know, Finn, I think you have a very unhealthy obsession with my sex life. You should see someone about that."

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? It's just something i threw together to avoid studying Spanish and it might not be my best work, but i like it. What about you? Like it? Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW by leaving a little review. :)**

**Amie :)**


End file.
